


Almost Independent

by Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual America/England (Hetalia), Eventual USUK, Infertility, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Germany/Italy (Hetalis), Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Slightly Out Of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow/pseuds/Poppies_From_Under_the_Snow
Summary: Mister Kiku Honda is a young man, freshly independent, taking his suppressants every day, and- whoops, he's pregnant. And, there are five separate candidates for the father.





	1. "Huài dàn!"

“Kiku! Wait up!” Kiku turned around to face Yao, sprinting towards him, winded and sweaty. “Where’re you going?”  
“Class.”  
“Mmm,” Yao and Kiku walked along at a brisk pace, Yao’s gaze now fixed on the sky, which was sprinkling a tiny bit of water, though there were no clouds. “I wanted to ask you if you felt like going out after work.”  
“Out where?”  
“I dunno,” Yao let a grin creep onto his face, and he turned to look at Kiku, “I just wanted to catch up.”  
Kiku shifted his backpack to his other shoulder, and gave Yao a small smile, “Okay.”  
Yao walked Kiku to his class, and even insisted on sitting with him for fifteen minutes until it actually started. “You’re going to be late to your class,” said Kiku softly as they sat down on a bench, grass and flowers sprouting by the legs.  
Yao just shrugged, and leaned back.

Kiku’s stepped into the sunny rain after his class let out. He checked his cellphone for the time, and frowned. His teacher had let them out fifteen minutes late. Like they needed anymore trigonometry than they already had.  
“Kiku!” called a voice from behind him.  
“Hello, Arthur,” Kiku gave a small bow, and smiled.  
“I’ve got an umbrella,” Arthur said, holding it up, and giving the umbrella a shake.  
Kiku nodded, and waited for Arthur to catch up. Arthur opened the umbrella with a click, and held it above their heads, gently placing his arm around Kiku’s shoulders. “Do you have plans tonight?”  
Kiku turned his face towards Arthur’s and gave a smile, though his eyebrows were furrowed. “Yes, I have plans with Yao. I’m sorry, Arthur.” Arthur shrugged.  
“That’s alright.” Arthur looked at the sunny sky. It had almost a pinkish glow. “Where’re you off to?”  
“I’m going to work.”  
“I can walk you to your car.”  
“Oh, I take-” said Kiku, pausing, and cocking his head to the side. He felt unsure of what he needed to say next, and the words were getting caught up in his throat.  
“Hmm?”  
“I take the bus,” Kiku exhaled through his nose. And looked at Arthur’s face again. His dark eyebrows were furrowed, and his back straightened.  
“I’ll drive you!”  
Kiku bit his lip, and looked at the concrete ground. He was on suppressants, so he knew that his sent was masked. But, Alphas always, always offered to drive him places. That made him uncomfortable.  
“No, thank you.”  
“I insist. It might be dangerous for you to take the bus. I was reading about an accident this morning!”  
“...Alright,” said Kiku in a monotone voice. Arthur was just trying to be a gentleman.  
The walk to Arthur’s car was quiet, and strange. Kiku didn’t notice the silence. The only thing that he noticed was Arthur’s arm around him, warm and heavy. Arthur opened the trunk for Kiku.  
They got into Arthur’s car, and Kiku told him where he worked. “What?” asked Arthur.  
“Fantasy Finder Studios.”  
“That place where they do that cheesy game show? What do you even do there?”  
“I do makeup.”  
Arthur snorted.  
“Excuse me,” said Kiku, turning his head slightly to the side to face Arthur, “Is there a problem, Mister Kirkland.”  
“Makeup,” Arthur giggled like a teenage girl. “I’m sorry Kiku, it’s just not what I expected. It totally fits your personality. You have such a snappy way of dressing.”  
“I know.” Kiku liked to dress pristinley, but in a way that stood out. Today he wore a black turtleneck, white tentacles stretching down from the upper portion in an abstract fashion. He wore navy jeans, and white Doc Martens. But, his favorite portion of clothing was choosing earrings. They were asymmetrical, and made of chains and hoops.  
Arthur turned onto the freeway, and checked his mirrors to change lanes. The pleasant silence from before was gone. Kiku could feel the awkward air building up in his throat, needing to say something, anything to save this ride.  
He didn’t say anything. It was Arthur’s problem if he felt awkward. After all, Arthur had been so insistent on Kiku not taking the bus.  
But, Kiku had to admit, Arthur was a careful driver. He constantly checked his mirrors, and glanced over his shoulders before changing lanes. He slowed down at green lights to check for jackasses who weren’t paying attention. Kiku felt safe.  
Arthur pulled up in front of the studio’s entrance. The sun was setting now, and the light drizzle of rain did not cease to exist. There was an uncomfortable dampness in the cloth covering Kiku’s body.  
“Thank you,” said Kiku, climbing out of the car, and grabbing his bags from the trunk.  
“Do you need a ride back? I can pick you up?”  
“No. I’m sure Yao can get me.”  
Arthur shrugged, “Alrighty, then. I’ll see you later, Kiku. Stay safe.”  
“You as well, Arthur.”  
Arthur waited until Kiku was safe inside the building to drive away. Kiku waved in his direction, even though he knew that Arthur couldn’t see him.  
Kiku had had a long day at work. He’d been assigned to do touch-ups, which was his least favorite job. It wasn’t difficult, but Kiku couldn’t find anything to fix when he ran up to check their faces during commercial breaks. All he did was wear a brush belt, and stroke a clean brush on peoples’ faces if he couldn’t see anything to fix.

Kiku called Yao when he was finished.  
“Kiku!”  
“Hello, Yao. I’m finished, and was hoping that you could come get me.”  
“I’ll be right there. Think about ideas for where we should go.”  
Kiku sat on a bench in the lobby, and crossed his legs. The sky was still dark, but Kiku could see the streaky water falling from the sky still. He thought that it was odd it had rained for so long. Light rain only tended to last for a few minutes.  
Kiku rested his elbow on his knee, and thought about where he and Yao could go. They’d grown up in the same town, and tended to have similar tastes. He ended up deciding that they should go to a Japanese restaurant, since their friends tended to think that traditional asian food was strange.  
When Yao pulled up, Kiku pulled his hood over his head, and jogged to the car. Yao rolled his window down, “Faster,” he said, his eyes half-lidded, and his voice monotone.  
Kiku stopped jogging, and walked the rest of the way to Yao’s car. Yao commented on how slow he was when he opened the back door to throw his bag in.  
“Pop the trunk,” said Kiku, walking around to the back of the car.  
“Hmm?”  
“The trunk.”  
“Just get in.”  
Kiku rolled his eyes, but climbed into Yao’s car with his dripping raincoat. “I’m so wet.”  
“I don’t care,” said Yao, “It’s just water. And besides, you get cold easily.”  
Kiku smiled, and put his cold hand on Yao’s wrist. “Huài dàn! Stop!”

The two of them pulled up in front of the Japanese restaurant, and requested a table.  
“How was your day?” asked Kiku, leaning his face against his cold palm.  
“Fine,” said Yao, taking a sip from his water glass before asking, “Did you see that they’re making season 2?”  
Kiku clasped his hands in front of his chest, “Yes, I did. What do you think?”  
“I’m excited!”  
“Really? I thought they ended the first season nicely.”  
“You don’t want to see more? Didn’t you like it?”  
“I liked it! It’s just… they tied up all the loose ends, and it ended in a way I liked! I don’t know why they need to add more onto a storyline that’s finished.”  
“Excuse me,” said a waiter, with a polite bow. “Are you ready to order?”

When the waiter brought Yao and Kiku their food, Yao made a face, “You ordered sushi.”  
“Yes.”  
“I hate sushi.”  
“So?” Kiku glared at him, “You don’t have to eat it,” he turned to the waiter, and thanked him.  
They conversation shifted suddenly, “You don’t want an alpha, Kiku?”  
Since Yao was an alpha, this question should have made Kiku uncomfortable. But, he knew Yao well. He had since childhood. Kiku also felt as if this question was a long time coming, since it wasn’t that common for omegas to live independently for their whole lives.  
“No.”  
“What if you fall in love with one?” said Yao, his eyes now averted away from his plate, and fixated on Kiku’s face.  
Kiku sighed, and set his chopsticks down. “I don’t think that I will.”  
Yao was quiet, and his back stiffened, “You couldn’t?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t love me?”  
Kiku suddenly felt nauseous. “I love you, Yao, I just…” Kiku shook his head, and he felt tears well in his eyes. This question had also been a long time coming. Kiku honestly didn’t know how he felt about Yao. He shook his head harder.  
“Here,” said Yao, leaning forward, “I’ll pay. Let’s just go to my apartment, and watch a movie. I’m sorry, Kiku.”


	2. "I don't like fast women."

The drive to Yao’s apartment was long, and quiet. The silence between them was thick, and cold. Usually, it was light, and warm. The light, sprinkling rain had shifted to a heavy downfall. Kiku felt his chest sink. It was like the weather was taunting him, trying to reflect his mood.  
They pulled into Yao’s assigned parking spot, labeled with ‘B132’. It was still raining heavily, and Yao’s spot was across the parking lot. Kiku stared out the window at the murky sky. It was late, and he couldn’t see the stars, which set an uneasiness in his stomach.  
Yao leapt out of the car, and hustled over to Kiku’s door, throwing it open, and grabbing Kiku’s wrist. “C’mon!” Kiku almost hissed at the cool water that was covering Yao’s skin in a sheet when it came into contact with his wrist.  
“My coat-”  
“Your coat can’t help you now!” Yao shouted frantically as thunder clapped through the sky, bright flashes of light illuminating everything like looking at something beautiful through shattered glass. Yao pulled Kiku out of the car, and they ran to the door. Yao threw his own raincoat over Kiku’s shoulders.  
“It’s so cold!” Kiku shouted, the words coming from his throat sounding more like his own breath than actual spoken words.  
The sliding doors to the lobby opened for them, and Kiku clapped his hands together in thanks.  
Entering the lobby was like a breath of fresh air. It was warm, and quiet, and well lit. It had been the first place that Kiku had been today without artificial air fresheners. Yao let go of Kiku’s wrist, and Kiku noticed that the skin there suddenly felt cool.  
They stood on the entry mat for a moment, letting the dark, woolen fabric absorb the water off of the soles of their shoes. Unfortunately, Kiku had forgotten that his vegan leather Doc Martens against a (slick) tile floor didn’t mix well. Kiku and Yao both heard the tragic squeak of Kiku’s boots before Kiku slipped, and fell backwards. His back hit the hard floor, and the air escaped him, “くそ,” he wheezed out.  
Yao didn’t laugh at him. That was just another reason why Kiku enjoyed his presence. He was so kind.  
Yao took Kiku’s hand, “Are you okay?”  
Kiku didn’t answer for another moment, seeing as he couldn’t breathe. “Yes, thank you.”  
The teenage girl at the front desk was looking over with a wide-eyed expression. She didn’t say anything, thankfully.  
Yao hoisted Kiku to his feet, a grin on his face.  
“What are you smiling at?”  
“Oh, nothing,” Yao let go of Kiku’s hands, and looked down at his feet, a grin still on his face.

The two of them sat on the couch together, and watched Indiana Jones. Kiku, admittedly, wasn’t particularly fond of it, but Yao loved it, especially when they were younger. They had liked to play pretend a lot, and Indiana Jones was always their go-to plot.  
Kiku glanced over at Yao. He had a soft glow on his face from the tv. Kiku looked away, but Yao felt his gaze.  
“Something wrong?”  
“No.”  
Yao turned his face back to the movie. He was hugging a stuffed panda to his chest. He watched it for another minute before reaching for the remote. He pressed pause, and Kiku heard the remote clunk against the coffee table when Yao threw it there.  
“Tell me,” said Yao, his voice almost desperate.  
“I said that nothing was wrong.”  
“Kiku, I-”  
“Nothing is wrong, Yao!” Kiku threw his hands up in the air, agitated. “Is something the matter with you?”  
“No.”  
“Good! Then unpause the movie.”  
Yao unpaused the movie. They watched Dr. Henry Walton and Elsa Schneider kiss passionately for about thirty seconds before Yao paused it again.  
“I feel guilty for what I said in the restaurant.”  
The annoyance that had built up in Kiku’s chest suddenly softened. “It’s alright, Yao. To be honest, I wasn’t really surprised. I think our relationship is…”  
“Different,” Yao finished, looking up at Kiku. They’d gotten closer to each other on the couch. Kiku could feel the warmth of Yao’s arm brushing up against his. His pulse throbbed in his throat, beautifully, immaculately.  
Yao’s hand was reaching over Kiku’s body to clasp his hand. Kiku didn’t know what was happening. Tears were welling in his eyes, of joy, or fear, he didn’t know.  
Yao kissed him. Kiku’s brain let out spurts of adrenaline, and his heart raced faster. He was breathing sharply out his nose. Yao pulled back, suddenly, and Kiku clenched his teeth. He grabbed Yao’s head between his hands, “How dare you kiss me,” said Kiku, air whooshing from his lungs when he finished talking. He pulled Yao’s face back towards his, and they kissed again. Yao tasted like a strange mixture of hand sanitizer and green tea.  
They pulled back again, a thin trail of saliva running down Kiku’s chin. Normally, Kiku would immediately have wiped it away, but now he felt like it wasn’t in their favor to stay clean. It wasn’t in their favor to be pristine, and polite.  
“Leave me alone,” said Yao, with a grin on his face, “I don’t like fast women.” Yao’s arms enveloped Kiku, coming to rest comfortably around his waist. He sucked and lapped at the soft skin of Kiku’s neck, nuzzling his nose into the place where he could feel the pulsing of his carotid artery.  
Kiku forcefully pulled Yao away from his neck, and stared into his eyes, “And I hate arrogant men.” Kiku pulled Yao’s head towards him, kissing his lips, but then trailing kisses down his throat. Kiku met the collar of Yao’s t-shirt with his lips, when he pulled back, and glanced up at Yao. They were both breathing heavily, both of their hearts pounding like wild animals in a cage of bones.  
“Take it off,” said Kiku, breathlessly after a few moments of silence.  
“You’re sure?”  
Kiku put his hand on Yao’s shoulder to steady himself, and pressed his other hand over his heart. He nodded.  
Yao grinned, and gripped the hem of his own t-shirt, tugging it over his head, getting it momentarily stuck on his ponytail.  
“Ready?” asked Yao.  
“Ready.” Kiku grabbed Yao’s shoulders, and picked up where he left off, Kissing down from Yao’s collar bone, down his neck, and stomach.  
Yao suddenly gripped Kiku’s hair when Kiku got down to Yao’s belly button, he murmured something inaudible.  
“Hmm?”  
“Take your clothes off.”  
Kiku pulled his sweater over his head, Yao’s hands suddenly gripping Kiku’s waist before he even had it off. Kiku tried to unbuckle his belt, but his hands were shaking so much, that he couldn’t steady himself.  
Yao’s grip on Kiku’s bare waist suddenly tightened. Kiku felt Yao’s hand envelope his, and eventually (somehow) his belt was finally off. Yao rested his forehead against Kiku’s chest, and he undid the button and zipper of Kiku’s black jeans. Kiku rested his hands against the back of Yao’s warm, soft neck.  
Yao stood up, and Kiku suddenly felt cold, “Let’s go to my bedroom.”  
Kiku nodded, his lips dry. Yao pulled him to his feet, and they made their way down the hallway. “Wait,” said Kiku, putting his palm against the wall, and untangling himself the rest of the way from his jeans. Yao wrapped his arms around Kiku’s waist, and carried him to the bedroom, Kiku giggling mercilessly.  
Yao threw Kiku onto the bed. His weight made the springs pop, and groan.  
Kiku rolled over to his stomach, and he felt Yao straddle him, first kissing down his exposed spine with soft, ginger touches.  
Yao grabbed Kiku’s hips almost gently, and (boldly, beautifully, in a way that was so gorgeous it was almost innocent) took Kiku from behind, thrusting to the beat of a heart. Kiku gripped the blankets of Yao’s bed, his heart pounding, his mind spinning. His stomach felt restless, and full of butterflies. Kiku rested his hand over Yao’s gripping his hip.  
Yao cried out when he came, deep, and moaning. Kiku pressed a pointer finger to his lips, though he wasn’t facing Yao, “You have neighbors!”  
Yao fell on the bed next to Kiku, pulling out. He rested his ear over Kiku’s heart, and the two just lay there, panting.  
Kiku rested his hand on Yao’s head.  
“You’re still wearing socks,” said Yao with a funny tone, almost accusatory.  
“Didn’t affect what we were doing much.”  
Yao laughed, and rested his hand on Kiku’s rib cage.  
They drifted off to sleep, because Kiku was too exhausted to feel anything, too exhausted to catch the bus home, too exhausted to reply to Arthur, texting to ask if he got home alright.  
He wanted to go to sleep, and forget. He was too exhausted now (to feel ashamed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're quoting Indiana Jones, in case you didn't know about that part. If you're interested, you can probably expect about 1 new chapter every week... maybe 2 after the ACT is over.


	3. Warm Hands

Sunlight streamed into Yao’s bedroom. Yao’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared at the ceiling fan, moving in a slow, repetitive pattern that gave his exposed skin a slight chill. Yao looked over to where Kiku should have been. Yao had woken up multiple times in the night, believing that what had happened was too good to be true. He wanted to make sure that Kiku was still there, and that Kiku wasn’t a dream. He’d loved Kiku for a long time.  
Kiku was gone now, but the impression from his body in the bed and the light, butterfly-like scent of Kiku’s skin told him that it hadn’t been a dream. Yao rolled onto his side, and let his legs hang off of the bed, his nude body exposed to the cool air. He turned his head, letting his sore eyes graze over the clock. It was already noon.   
Noon… Yao’s heart went into a panicked frenzy, and he fell from his bed. His class started at noon. Medical school was so damn expensive that he could absolutely not just skip a class.   
He wished that he’d had time for a shower, but he didn’t. He just grabbed a random sweatshirt from his closet, and put on some random jeans from the floor from his room. He whipped his head around, looking for socks. “Tā mā de!” He reached inside his closet, and grabbed the sandals that he usually only wore to the pool during the summertime. Early March was spring, right? Or at least, close enough. As long as his mother didn’t see him.  
Yao grabbed his backpack and his keys, and sprinted to his car. Once the car was started, he whipped his head around to look over his shoulder, to back out. But, something in the passenger’s seat caught his eye; it was Kiku’s raincoat. His heart throbbed, and he slammed his brakes on, his body jolting forward. He stared at the black coat, the rainwater from last night still seeping into the nice seat. Yao didn’t mind.   
He hadn’t noticed that his foot was letting up on the brakes, and the rear bumper of his car gently bumped another car. At least, gently enough to make it’s car alarm go off.  
Yao was destined to miss his class. 

Kiku closed the door of his dorm room behind him, thankful that he was finally in a place where he didn’t have to worry about other people talking to him. He had already talked to Arthur about why he hadn’t answered his texts and calls from the previous night, and gotten multiple texts from his job about the party for his boss’s birthday on the next night. His history group chat was making his phone buzz uncontrollably (a project was due that day).  
Kiku set his bag on his bed, and sat down. He had thirty minutes until he had to leave for work. He’d missed calc.  
He pulled his knees into his chest, and sighed. He scrunched his eyes closed, and tried hard not to think about what he’d done with Yao the night before. He wanted to be mature about it, so he tried to think about how contact with Yao from here on out was completely inevitable. He and Yao were best friends… they wouldn’t just stop talking.  
Kiku laid down, and pulled a pillow to his chest. He buried his face in the soft fabric, and sighed. Why had he even done that? It was like something inside of him came alive, something that hadn’t been there ever before. Some sort of heat exploded inside him, and he realized that he wouldn’t be comfortable until he… until… until he had sex with Yao.  
The actual phrase made Kiku’s head hurt, it made his ears want to implode.  
Kiku’s eyes closed.

Kiku went to work in a slightly better mood, clocking in with a smile, and hanging his wet coat up. His raincoat was still in Yao’s car, which was unfortunate; the sunny rain from yesterday evening had stuck around.   
Kiku was on his way to his station, when his manager yelled, “Honda!” He jumped, and walked briskly over to Alfred, who was (very gesticulative) beckoning him in an almost violent fashion.  
“You’re on touch ups.”  
Kiku suppressed a moan. “Yes, Mr. Jones.”   
Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking up from his clipboard to grab Kiku’s elbow. “Alfred.”  
Kiku smiled with closed lips, “Yes, Alfred.” The heat from the previous night was still smoldering in his chest.  
Alfred grinned at him, and snapped his fingers in a dismissive manner.  
Kiku wanted to moan and groan about doing touch-ups, but, his heart was pounding inside his chest, and his forehead felt hot. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, fluttering their wings gently.   
Kiku knew his cheeks were red, so he hurried to the filming area.

The filming was about to commence, and Kiku had arrived at the perfect time. Kiku took his place a few feet behind the camera, standing by the hair stylist.  
Kiku couldn’t pay attention to the filming. He kept staring off into space, every so often trying to silently move his knees so he wouldn’t feel faint.  
When the cameraman finally gestured for commercial break, Kiku clapped his hands together in thanks, and hopped up on the stage to fix his client’s makeup.  
His client was a young man. He had beautiful, tanned skin, and his eyes were a gorgeous golden brown, bright, and happy. His hair was auburn, and cut pristinley (aside from his cowlick that stuck up from the rest of his hair, but Kiku thought that it gave him character).   
Kiku couldn’t help but appreciate this man’s beauty. Instead of just using a dry brush, he actually brushed a bit of goldy highlighter onto the man’s cheekbone.   
“Thank you,” said the man. Kiku knew that his face was flushed. He felt the heat arise in his throat, as it had the previous night with Yao.   
“Of course,” Kiku tried to say it absentmindedly, so he’d sound like he was concentrating.  
“I hope you haven’t eaten any apples that strangers have given you, recently.”  
Kiku paused, and looked around. All of the other makeup artists had finished, and were cleaning brushes or re-organizing brush belts. The contestants from the show were going over their notes in their notebooks.  
“I’m sorry, you’re talking to me?” said Kiku.  
The man nodded, “Rumor has it that there’s a wicked witch poisoning pretty omegas. Be careful, she’s putting the poison into apples.”  
Kiku gave the man a funny look. “You’re talking about Snow White…” Kiku’s heart suddenly surged when he realized that the man had just used a pick-up line on him. Kiku pressed his hand over his heart.  
“You’re funny,” the man sat forward, and rested his hand on Kiku’s. “My name is Feliciano. What’s yours?”  
“Kiku.”  
“Kiku, I have a question about your boss’s party,” said Feliciano, “Will you go-”  
The camera man suddenly started his countdown, and Kiku jumped, hurring to get off the stage.  
“On air in 5, 4, 3, 2-” He pointed at the contestants. The game show was picking up, but Feliciano had a finger pointed at Kiku’s chest.   
Even though he was on air, he still called, “Be there!” 

Kiku was there, though reluctantly. He sat down at a table by himself, his coworkers accumulating in masses at larger tables around him.   
Honestly, Kiku was only there because it was a requirement. That made sense to him, though, seeing as Alfred was the one planning it, and he wanted everyone to come to his own party.  
“Hi,” said Feliciano as he sat down across from Kiku. “How’s it going?”  
“Fine,” said Kiku, “Thank you. How are you, Feliciano.”  
“I’m great. You can call me Feli.” The heat was arising inside of Kiku again, and Kiku desperately tried to swallow it down.   
Kiku swallowed, and suddenly slapped his hand down on the table to mask the sound of his loud heartbeat, “I’m so thirsty. I need a drink.” It was out of character for him, he knew. He didn’t want to give Feliciano the wrong impression.   
But, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he could already feel a great longing deep down inside his chest. “Are you okay?” Feliciano’s words echoed meaninglessly in his head, and Kiku realized that he was having a panic attack.  
He stood up, suddenly. Feliciano jumped. Kiku spun around, and ran. What was happening? Why was he doing this? Why did he feel like this. He didn’t have any answers. The entirety of his inner abdomen was burning, though not in a uncomfortable manner.   
Kiku could feel everyone’s eyes burning into him as he ran to the bathroom, and he could hear Feli running after him, calling him.   
The bathroom was painted bright, neon blue. It made Kiku’s head pound. He felt himself swaying, and weakening.   
Feli’s arms wound around Kiku’s waist, and Kiku felt suddenly relieved (for the first time today) that somebody was there with him. He let himself go limp, and Feliciano gently lowered him to the floor, saying something that Kiku couldn’t quite hear. He was focused on Feliciano’s warm hands, one of which was pressed up against the spot where his ribs parted, the other around his back, and gripping his side.  
“I didn’t hear you,” Kiku said breathlessly.  
“Are you in heat?” Feli said. Kiku felt horror spark inside of him.  
“No, もちろん)良いですよ!” Kiku said, his stomach turning, “I’m on suppressants!”   
“Are you sure? Omegas that are in heat always have this happen.”  
“Yes, I’m sure!” He wanted Feliciano, needed him.   
It was quiet. Suddenly, Kiku knew why Feliciano was asking. “I trust you, sii un angelo.”  
Feli’s hand moved up from Kiku’s chest to his jaw, and he pulled their faces together. Their lips connected, and Kiku felt the burning heat inside him suddenly melt away, and explode into a hundred butterflies. Feli broke their kiss to moan suddenly. Kiku could feel his breath ghosting over his neck.  
Feliciano’s gentle grip had shifted to an intense, passionate one. His left arm was wound around Kiku’s waist, his hands gripping his side, his other hand gripping his ass, fingers pressing into the soft flesh.   
Kiku threw his head back, and stared at the ceiling, his mouth agape as Feliciano suddenly began to kiss down Kiku’s chest. His head was spinning, he couldn’t breathe, and all he could think about was the fact that Feliciano smelled like a beautiful cross between old books and vintage cologne.   
Feliciano was very different from Yao. When his face was level with Kiku’s belly button, he slid his fingers underneath the waist of Kiku’s jeans, and slid them down. He hadn’t asked permission, but Kiku didn’t mind. His smell and him warm hands were so inviting that he couldn’t be upset.  
Feliciano kissed every single inch of Kiku’s body. It was only when he was kissing up the back of Kiku’s neck that Kiku could feel Feli’s erection pressing against the back of his leg.   
Kiku clapped his hands over his mouth, and he could hear Feli unzipping his own jeans.   
“Feli,” said Kiku, blindly groping behind him for Feli’s hand. “I wanna hold your hand.”  
Feli’s warm hand slid into Kiku’s and Kiku smiled softly, bringing their intertwined hands up to his chest, pressing them against his flesh as Feliciano suddenly pushed his finger in.   
Kiku’s throat caught up, and he gave a strange mixture between a short gasp and a sob. This feeling was totally new and foreign to him. He and Yao had just wanted each other as quickly as possible, but with Feli… he felt like he could drag this out for hours and he would still love it.  
Another finger. Kiku felt his eye twitching, and he was biting his tongue. Feli thrust into him, and moaned. Everything was so hot, that when Feli came, he could barely feel it.   
Feli pulled out, and Japan scrambled to sit up against the wall. The door was locked, and he wondered if there was a line. Feli (completely exhausted) let his head fall into Kiku’s lap. Kiku decided that he didn’t care if there was a line, and gently stroked Feli’s hair as Feli pressed his face into Kiku’s stomach.   
He hardly knew Feli. Should he feel guilty?   
He decided that he shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long. I'm preparing for the ACT (which is taking up a lot of free time), and I have school, which will, unfortunately, have top priority most times. I hope y'all like this chapter, and I'll hopefully be out with another soon? This is a good activity to do in my free time, because I'm being productive!! Also, the reason that this isn't indented is that I write it in my computer's program, and just copy and paste it here.


	4. I'll show him.

Kiku awoke back in his dorm room, which he was extremely thankful for. His eyes were stuck shut with moon dust, and the place behind his right eye ached. He tried to concentrate on his ceiling fan moving in lazy circles, but the mundane, predictable motions didn’t take the pain away.  
He checked his phone and sighed when he saw that he had too many texts from Yao.

What are you doing?

Kiku?

Where are you?

 

I miss you. 

I love you.

Guilt built up inside of Kiku’s chest. It gripped his shoulders with tenseness and he suddenly couldn’t still.  
Kiku replied: I’m sorry, I was out with a friend.  
He stood up and decided to take a shower. The warm water would feel good on his sore skin, and (as bad as he felt about it) he didn’t want others to smell Feliciano all over him.  
After he was out, and dressed, he checked Yao’s reply. Who was it?  
Kiku put off his reply, and left to go to his class. He glanced behind him for Yao’s jogging form, but it didn’t come. He was thankful.  
Arthur walked a little way in front of him, and Kiku suddenly felt torn. He wanted to call him, but-  
Kiku tripped over the shift in the sidewalk that Yao usually reminded him of, and he fell ungracefully. The rough concrete burned his skin, and he gasped. He fought for air for a brief moment, as the world spun around him. “くそ!” Arthur had spun around, and was jogging towards him.   
“Are you okay?” Arthur’s cold, pale hand gripped one of Kiku’s. “Do you want help up?”  
“No, I’m okay,” said Kiku as he sat up and noticed how both of the knees of his jeans were torn open, and blood was seeping from his hand into the sleeve of his shirt.  
“That’s funny.”  
Kiku opened his mouth to say something, but just glared instead. “C’mon, Kiku,” said Arthur, extending his hand. Kiku rolled his eyes, but grabbed Arthur’s hand with his bloody one, almost smiling at the face that Arthur made when the blood from Kiku’s hand squelched against Arthur’s.  
“You’re cruel, Kiku.”  
Kiku did smile now, “Thank you, Arthur. I’ll go clean them out… can you let Professor Bonnefoy know where I am?”  
Arthur cocked his head before shaking it, “Don’t worry, I’m on Bonnefoy’s good side. Let me help you.”

Kiku sat on the counter of Arthur’s dorm as Arthur cleaned the wound on Kiku’s knee. “I feel like a kid again,” said Kiku.  
“I can give you a lollipop. Would that make you feel better, little boy?”  
Kiku laughed. “Thank you, Arthur.”  
“You want the lollipop, then?”  
Arthur gently pressed the sticky edges of the band-aid against Kiku’s knee. He smiled, “All done.”   
“I-” Kiku’s breath suddenly hitched in his throat when Arthur leant against him. Arthur’s stomach pressed against Kiku’s knees, and his hands lay next to Kiku’s hips, relaxed into loose fists. “What’re you doing?”   
“I would like to kiss you.”  
Kiku felt hot, “Why all of the sudden, Arthur? We have class.”  
“C’mon, Kiku. This moment is perfect. We’re in private.”  
Kiku knew that he wanted to kiss Arthur deep down. But, he’d… he’d slept with two different men lately. There was something the matter with him! He was heartless, that was the problem. “Alright, then.”  
Arthur’s hands suddenly clasped Kiku’s hips, and their lips locked together. Kiku’s eyes melted closed, and he felt like silvery puffs of glitter were exploding inside him. He let his hands creep up Arthur’s arms, and Arthur moaned, and began to kiss down Kiku’s neck.  
Something broke inside of Kiku. “Arthur,” said Kiku with a stern voice. “I have to stop.”  
Arthur pulled back, though his hands were still holding Kiku’s hips, “What’s the matter, Kiku?” Arthur’s eyes were boring into him.   
“Something is wrong… I have to go to class, Arthur.” Kiku pulled Arthur’s hands off of himself, and jumped down off of the counter, “I… I have to go. Bye.”  
Kiku left, and started walking towards his class again. He was outside, the sky swirling above him, threatening. He heard thunder crackle in the distance.   
His phone was ringing, and he took it out and felt dread build up inside of him. He answered, regardless, “Hello, Yao.”  
“Kiku!” Yao’s voice was full of joy, “I want to see you again.”  
Kiku looked at the swirling sky. “I sorry, Yao. I betrayed you.”  
Silence.   
“Kiku,” said Yao. Kiku could hear the buildup of anger in Yao’s voice, and a pang of guilt stung his chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” said Kiku, with tears finally stinging his eyes. A romantic relationship wasn’t what he’d wanted with Yao, anyway. So this was okay, right? He didn’t love Yao. Right?   
Right?  
“No one else will love you like I did, Kiku,” said Yao. Kiku could still hear the anger in his voice. But, now, the waves of guilt washing through him were replaced with something else.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re an introverted, un-wealthy omega. Who else will love you?” Kiku knew Yao, who sometimes said hot-headed things without thinking. But Kiku felt like… he felt like this crossed the line.  
“I have to go Yao. Don’t call back.” He hung up. Anger was built up in his chest, and he threw his phone to the ground, and clenched his fists, “I’ll show him.” He clenched his jaw, and threw his bag to the ground along with his phone. “I’LL SHOW HIM!”  
He was running back to Arthur’s dorm, his head spinning with emotion. Other people will love me. Feliciano loves me. Arthur loves me. I’ll show him. He pounded his fist against Arthur’s door. I don’t need Yao.  
“Kiku,” said Arthur with a flabbergasted expression.   
“Let’s kiss,” Kiku grabbed Arthur’s head, and their lips collided. Something sparked inside of Kiku, and he began to press kisses to Arthur’s pulsing throat.  
I’ll show him.  
“Changed your mind?”  
“Yes, Arthur.” Arthur’s pale hands gripped Kiku’s hips, and slid under his shirt, his head getting tangled in it as Arthur lifted it off of his body.  
Arthur left the shirt stuck over Kiku’s face for Kiku to deal with as he grabbed Kiku’s waist and admired his smooth olive skin. Arthur kissed Kiku’s collarbones, and glanced up at Kiku, still struggling with his shirt. Arthur smiled, and kept kissing down Kiku’s chest.   
“Can I take off your jeans?” asked Arthur when Kiku’s hands finally rested on the sides of his neck. He looked at Kiku, and snorted, “Your shirt’s still stuck?”  
Kiku sounded slightly breathless, “It’s caught on my earring. Take off your shirt, first.”  
Arthur compiled, and removed his shirt.   
“I want to touch your chest,” said Kiku, groping blindly out in front of him.   
“Do you want me to help you with your shirt?”  
“Are you deaf? I wanna touch your chest.”  
“You’re weird.” Arthur took Kiku’s hands, and rested them on his chest. Kiku’s hands flattened against Arthur’s flesh. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as Kiku’s hands rubbed over Arthur’s chest. Kiku’s right hand wandered down to Arthur’s stomach, and it was quiet for a moment.   
“You have abs!”  
Arthur laughed, and lifted Kiku up. “Let’s go to my bed.”

Arthur threw Kiku onto his bed, and began to unbuckle Kiku’s belt. Arthur again began kissing down Kiku’s chest, and he could feel the heat coming from Kiku’s skin.   
“Roll over,” said Arthur. Kiku rolled over, and took one of Arthur’s hands from his hips, intertwining their fingers, and pressing their clasped hands against his chest. Arthur could feel Kiku’s heart throbbing and pulsing.   
He was getting hard, and his face flushed suddenly. He pulled his own boxers down, and sighed, “Are you ready.”  
“Hurry up!”  
Arthur thrust into Kiku. A strange noise erupted from Kiku’s throat, a mixture between a scream and a squeal. He kept thrusting. “Arthur!”   
Arthur thrust again, and came. He collapsed on the bed, and looked up at Kiku’s head, still caught in his t-shirt.  
“If I wasn’t stuck I would’ve sucked your dick.”  
“Pffft! Oh my god, Kiku. I’ve never heard you say anything like that before!” He sat up to help remove the t-shirt. It came off with a pop, and Kiku’s face was bright red.   
Arthur laid back down next to Kiku, and smiled.   
“You have a Harry Potter bedspread,” said Kiku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been a while. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. The teachers at my school are on strike and I've been really busy.


	5. Most Omegas Should Probably Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku finds out that Alfred isn't exactly the person who he thought he was.

Kiku was late when he got to work. He knew that. He clocked in and looked around for his boss, Mr. Jones.  
On some level, Kiku was embarrassed to be at work. He smelled like Arthur, his hair was a mess, and one of his earrings was missing. Every time he looked in a mirror, he didn’t even recognize himself. Who was this person who had deep circles around their eyes? Who was this person whose face was so flushed that they looked feverish. Who was this person who looked like a sick sex addict that would collapse at any minute.  
Kiku knew that he was probably seeing it more than other people. But, the thing that was hurting him the most was the fact that his newfound addiction was hurting other people. He was hurting Yao. That was never his intention.  
“Mr. Jones!” called Kiku suddenly when he spotted his busy boss. “Mr. Jones!” He jogged over, “I’m sorry I’m late.”  
Mr. Jones smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Call me Alfred.” He looked down at his clipboard, tapping his pen against his temple. He was holding a large cardboard box under his right arm, which he had the clipboard rested on.   
“Can I hold that for you?”  
“Hmm?” Alfred looked up with a funny expression that Kiku couldn’t read. “What’d you say.”   
Kiku shifted his weight, “You… seem tired.”  
Alfred passed his hand over his face, “I am. Will you hold this box, Kiku?” Kiku rolled his eyes, but held the box as he waited for Alfred to finish reviewing his clipboard. “I was going to have you be on touch-ups today… but…”  
Kiku felt a pang of guilt in his chest, “I’m late.”  
Alfred pursed his lips, “It’s alright, it’s alright?” He said in a dismissive manner before suddenly snapping his fingers. “Can I talk to you in my office? I’ve been wanting to speak with you about something.”  
Kiku’s nostrils flared, and his eyes widened. “O-okay.”  
Alfred seemed to sense Kiku’s fear, “Nothing bad. Don’t worry. Follow me.” Alfred turned on his heel, and began walking, “You smell nice today Kiku. New… cologne… or something?”  
Kiku looked down at the cardboard box, “Umm… no sir.” Alfred unlocked the door to his office, and let Kiku in before closing the door behind him.  
“You can put that down over there.”  
Kiku nervously complied with Alfred’s orders, and set the box down in the corner of the room. “You can sit over there, if you want,” said Alfred, “I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me this Friday?”

Alfred walked up the stairs, glancing down at the sticky note that Kiku had written his address on. He wasn’t nervous for his date. He didn’t get nervous for dates. Alfred knew that his unusually cocky attitude and the fact that he was in charge of a lot of people usually made others nervous though.   
Although, Kiku was different from other people. It took some convincing to get him to go on a date. Alfred didn’t usually have to convince people.   
It also didn’t seem like Kiku was reluctant to go because he was afraid of Alfred. Alfred just shrugged it off when he got to the door to Kiku’s dorm.   
When Kiku answered the door, Alfred felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. The sweet smell of sugar cubes and tea cakes was gone, and replaced with Kiku’s usual scent. Not that Kiku’s usual scent was bad. Kiku had a soft, almost earthy, natural scent. He smelled like minerals, green tea.  
“You look nice,” said Alfred, flashing Kiku a grin.  
“Thank you.”  
Alfred smiled, “You ready?”

The movie was mediocre. Dinner was mediocre. The station that Alfred switched on to listen to on the drive back to Kiku’s place was mediocre, and Alfred was infuriated. His dates usually went much better than this. Omega’s usually fawned over him as soon as they could get him alone, kissing his chest, begging for his cock. Why was this case different than any other? Could it be that living on a mixed college campus made Kiku a little less helpless than most omegas? When they stopped outside the dorm, Alfred asked him.  
“How is it to live on a mixed campus, Kiku?”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Alfred cocked his head to the side, and looked over at Kiku.  
“Whoa, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just wondered how it felt to be an… you know, an omega,” Alfred shrugged, and rubbed the back of his head, “Living alone with a bunch of alphas. Most omegas should probably not…” Alfred trailed off. “I dunno.”  
Kiku was glaring at him, and he didn’t like it. “Most omegas probably shouldn’t what?”  
“Nevermind.”  
Kiku rolled his eyes, and threw open his car door. Alfred was confused. “Kiku, wait up a sec. I can walk you back.”  
“No thanks, Mr. Jones.”  
Alfred froze, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What the hell is the matter, Kiku?”  
“You’re talking about omegas in a stereotypical fashion, Alfred. I don’t like it when people think I’m weak.”  
“You are an omega, right? I’m just saying that I think maybe you shouldn’t live alone. This is an alpha’s world, after all.”  
Kiku threw his hands up in the air and spun around, “I’m walking away from you, leave me alone!” Alfred was shocked. Never before had someone gotten mad at him for acting like he always did. “You’ve got a bad case of Dorian Grey Syndrome, Alfred Jones.”  
Alfred lurched out, and grabbed Kiku’s wrist as he was walking away. It was so sappy, and dumb. But, Alfred was dominant in this situation. He had to show it before Kiku walked off and saw him as redneck trash.  
Alfred smashed their lips together, and Kiku slammed his hands into Alfred’s chest. But, Alfred wound his arms around Kiku’s waist, and pulled him closer. “C’mon, Kiku.”  
Needless to say, Alfred wasn’t surprised when Kiku’s hands finally came to rest on his shoulders. Kiku leaned into the kiss, and Alfred smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I've written something like this. Hopefully the naughty scenes to come later aren't painfully badly written.


End file.
